From out of the Mists of Time
by Eagle-Windstar
Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to the council of Elrond, and a secret of men is revealed that was covered for centuries. The fates of Middle Earth and a dying race are intertwined.
1. An attack of orcs and the arrival

Hey people! This is my first LOTR fanfic, and I hope it turns out OK! This note is to say that later on there *will* be rape, and there will be romance. (But that's much later). I'm a big fan of Legolas fics, and here is my attempt at one! Wish me luck!  
  
Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien! (Pity though)  
  
* ______ * are thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: A Wandering Stranger  
  
Exhaustion. That was the only thing she felt. That was the only feeling left. There was no more pain, stress, worry, fear, it was all gone. Exhaustion and hopelessness were the only things left. How could it come to this? Where had it all changed and gone wrong? Who knew. All that was left was the slow plodding of the horse under her and the deadening tiredness.  
  
The traveler's old worn cloak was tattered and frayed, and her hands were draped over the horse's neck. She was leaned forward, and with her cheek resting on the horse's neck and her eyes closed. The horse was tired too. It had been running and walking non-stop for the past three days. No rest, no food, no water. Everything was black and gray, cloudy and distant.  
  
She was being pursued by an enormous party of orcs. They were hot on her trail, and gaining every day. But she was lost. Rivendell was too far off. And if she failed. No! She mustn't think of that. Failure was not an option. She couldn't fail and she wouldn't.  
  
Something whistled past her cheek. It was an arrow, barbed with a black piece of iron. They were right on her tail! She kicked the horse under her, and shouted to it, "Harai, Monnock! Harai!" It strained to push into a gallop. Its breathing was already labored, and they had not even started to run. She was in grave danger and there was nothing she could do about it. How had it come to this? It was a mystery to all. Elrond had called and she had answered, but would she arrive?  
  
The fierce war cries of the orcs echoed and roared around her. The horse was terrified now, and despite its weariness, it rushed into a frenzied gallop. It went careening ahead, not caring where it ran. It was all the girl could do to control it. "Lain Ara, Monnock, Lain Ara!" She called in a desperate effort to slow the horse down. It was too fast, too wild. She was in even more danger now than before. The cries of the orcs were receding behind her, and she chanced to take a look back. It was a terrible mistake.  
  
The arrow came, flying with the wrath of the gods behind it. It struck her horse in the left flank, and it reared. She was caught off guard and suddenly there was no longer anything beneath her. She was in mid-air, and she was lost.  
  
She hit the ground and the breath was knocked from her. Colors swam before her eyes, patterns and swirls of green and gray and brown and black. She heard another arrow and threw herself to the left as it embedded itself in the ground next to her, The shaft almost snapping as it made contact with the earth. She was on her feet and saw her horse as it thundered towards the horizon, trying to escape. But it was not to be. A final arrow stopped its maddened gallop in one, quick, terrifying flash.  
  
She was lost. But she couldn't fail! Her weariness forgotten, she leaped forward. If she could only reach the woods ahead! She could escape and survive. Unlike her mount, whose lack of control cost it its life. She would not make the same mistake.  
  
She was running. The woods were drawing nearer. They loomed not too far away, some silent green watchers, sentinels, they were her refuge. They had been for years. She would survive! She had before and she would again. The orcs were drawing nearer, and the endless riding was beginning to take its toll. She wouldn't give in! She would survive! The woods, she was almost there. Almost. The arrow pierced her shoulder, as a scream of triumph announced its arrival. She staggered, almost falling. Her head tilted back as she looked up, and she was there.  
  
The woods! She fell in amongst its trees, the silence in them was broken as the orcs crashed through. She was there, and she wove her way around and through them in a desperate attempt to lose her pursuers.  
  
She was succeeding. The orcs could not keep up with her, the woods were her home. This was her realm, and none could equal her here. Well, at least that's how it used to be. She saw what she was looking for, and swiftly turned towards it. A tree, with large branches, close to gather and a screen of leaves not even an elf could see through. She put her hands on the bark of the tree and paused a moment, just remembering. Then the war cries of the orcs reached her ragged senses. She scrambled up the tree, and lay there amongst its branches, as a baby lies in its cradle. She closed her eyes. The orcs could not find her here. She was safe. For now.  
  
The girl opened her eyes. It was night, and the orcs were gone. How long had she slept? She briefly remembered climbing down to get some water, then climbing back up to fall back asleep. Three days. That's how long she had rested here. Three days too long.  
  
She was back on the road, though there was none to follow. She was a night's walk away from Rivendell. Finally. It had taken so long, and she was finally almost there.  
  
Elrond raised his head at the sound of approaching footsteps. He turned and looked, and his eyes widened in surprise at the disheveled figure standing before him.  
  
"I've come Elrond," the young woman said softly. "I am here as you bid me to be. It is once again time to talk, elf. It is once again time to talk."  
  
To be continued.  
  
There! Chapter one is up! How'd ya like it? I promise chapter two will be more, interesting, but every story's got to have an intro right? So, until the next chapter! Oh! Pleeeeeeese Read and Review!!! Please? I really, really want your input. Thanks! 


	2. Fights lead to hard feelings

Hey everybody! How was Chapter 1? I know it was a little boring, but this is where the real story starts! Legolas will be coming soon!! Please read and review! I hope ya like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What has happened to you?" Elrond whispered. His face was full of shock.  
  
"It's been a while, hasn't it Elrond?" the young woman answered, watching him out of emotionless eyes.  
  
"Calandria," Elrond began, swiftly getting to his feet.  
  
The woman retreated backwards a few steps. "I am here for business Elrond, nothing more," she warned.  
  
Elrond stopped and watched her. "You are wounded," he said. "At least let me tend your shoulder. It will become infected if you ignore it much longer."  
  
"I am quite capable of watching out for myself. I am not a child, Elrond."  
  
Elrond sighed. Calandria had always been difficult to deal with. She was so proud, even though you could not tell it from her eyes. Those eyes. They were pools of sadness, wells of despair. All light had disappeared from them. But he remembered how it used to be. The days before. When Cala had shone with glory, blazed with radiance and sparkled with a light that was not even gifted to the elves. How had it come to this?  
  
Calandria smiled. "I've changed, haven't I Elrond. I'm not the same woman you knew. I'm so different, so destroyed. I know why you called me here Elrond, and the answer is no."  
  
Elrond's jaw tightened. "Calandria, it is imperative you come to this meeting! You are needed for the survival of Middle Earth! It is your duty, your sworn purpose-"  
  
"DO NOT PREACH TO ME WHAT MY PUPOSE IS ELF!" Calandria cried. "You expect me to come, when we are all that's left? We are scattered, divided, lost! We have no power, no purpose, no place! How can we fight like this? Tell me that Elrond. Even if we could, I will not fight alongside men." Calandria's eyes, which had been burning dimmed once again and became that same, dull color of blue. They were like granite, gray and blue with an aged look about them, eyes that had seen more pain than what they should have seen.  
  
"Calandria!" Elrond began, his voice rising with each word. "You were not called to the council of the ring, you were not asked for help when we tried to destroy the ring or Sauron! You have no right to refuse this that I ask!"  
  
"And you have no right to ask this of me!" Calandria countered.  
  
"I am asking you to come to a council," Elrond said. "Is that so hard for you?"  
  
"A council?" Calandria laughed sarcastically. "Yes, a council in which I will be expected to offer my services to Middle Earth, a council in which, if I am discovered, I will be cast out of. You expect me to attend? If I even go to the council, the heir of Gondor and the Steward's son will see me. I refuse Elrond. You have no power over me. I owe you no favors."  
  
Elrond watched her, and groaned inwardly. She was adamant. She was not going to change her mind.  
  
Calandria continued. "Not to mention, I do not even know where the others are, and I don't even know if they're still alive! They could be dead. I have lost my armor, my sword is on the mantle, and I don't even remember the names of my fathers! We are a ruined and destroyed race, Elrond. We have nothing left. I will not come."  
  
Calandria paused for a moment. She began to speak, but than stopped. Elrond watched her. "You will stay to collect supplies and get your shoulder tended to," he said wearily. "Than you may go whichever way you wish.  
  
The night passed and morning came. It was a gray, clouded morning. The dew did not sparkle, and the leaves hung limp and dull.  
  
"Where will you go, Calandria?" Elrond asked as he handed her the reins to a new horse.  
  
"That is yet to be seen," she answered quietly. Calandria mounted and turned the horse's head to the west. She turned back to Elrond. "You will cope, elf," she said. "You have before and you will again. Good luck, and whatever kindness there is left in this world, may it find you."  
  
She wheeled the horse around, and galloped off. But, even as she rode away, she heard Elrond's voice following her.  
  
"Cala, even if you do not care for the fates of men and you care not about elves, remember all that there still is in this world. The trees, the animals, the children, and those that do not know the wrongs that were done to you. There are innocents here in this world. Remember that, Cala. Do it for them."  
  
Elrond watched the swiftly receding figure. He sighed. "Curse the day that men decided to kill them. Those proud people. Curse the day, that they swore an oath of hate against men. They are our last and final hope, the people of the Cara Fae.  
  
To be continued.  
  
There, chapter 2 is up! I promise this is going to get better! PLEEEEEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! I really want to know what you think. Any opinion is accepted! Thanks! 


	3. Council Time

Hey! Thanks to the following people for reviewing! I really appreciate it. Keep the reviews coming!  
  
Heavenstar3: Thanks, and I'm updating ASAP.  
  
Atalanta0: That's okay. Everyone is entitled to his or her own opinion.  
  
stara0: Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Can I pleeease own LOTR? Please? Oh pooh. Guess I don't. *sighs*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Calandria frowned as she rode along. Did she really have the right to abandon Middle Earth to its fate? But what could she do? Cala shook her head. "I roam this Earth for millennia, and I've never had to make a decision like this. "  
  
/BACK AT RIVENDELL/  
  
Elrond raised his head. It was finally the day of the council and here he was. The four peoples of Middle Earth had come. (A/N: This is after the ring is destroyed but the elves never left, and Frodo didn't leave and Boromir didn't die.) But there were only four. Cala had never come. She was too stubborn. "For the love of Valar, couldn't she forget her hate and just come? That was millennia ago!" Elrond hissed to himself.  
  
"Lord Elrond?" Elrond turned around. It was Pippin. The little hobbit, who had that funny accent. He would never admit it, but he was quite fond of the hobbits. "Yes Pippin?" he asked.  
  
"Um. Well, it's almost time for the council and I was wondering if I could have anything to eat. I only had one breakfast you know."  
  
Elrond sighed. Small the hobbits may be, but they ate as much as a full- grown troll. It was amazing. Where did they put it all? "Go to the kitchens and ask the cooks. I'm sure they'll find something for you." Elrond smiled as he watched Pippin run off towards the kitchen doors.  
  
Then he turned around. It was time to find his daughter, Arwen. She would spend all day with Aragorn. She just forgot about time when he was around. He frowned. It was not right for an elf to fall in love with one of the race of men. Even if he was one of the Duneadain, gifted with long life. He turned and left.  
  
Not too long after he was gone, a shadow crept into the room. It watched the doorway he had left by. Then, it turned, and seemed to melt into the walls. There was nothing to show another person had been in the room. The sun shone on all, obscuring nothing.  
  
/HALF AN HOUR BEFORE THE COUNCIL/  
  
Elrond sighed, everyone had arrived, and in about ten minutes, they would start to filter into the council circle. He looked around Rivendell. This beautiful place, that shone with sun, and glowed with warmth. If the new darkness succeeded, this place would blacken and die. The darkness must not win!  
  
At that moment, he heard a sound behind him. He turned and looked back. "That was odd," he stated out loud. "I know that I heard something." He frowned, then moved on.  
  
But he had the oddest feeling that someone was following him. It was unexplainable. He turned back again, but nothing was there. His ears were not deceiving him. He began walking again, and he heard footsteps. He stopped, but they didn't. Elrond whirled around. A black cloaked figure was striding towards him. His eyes widened and he realized that he had no sword. He was totally helpless. Then the figure threw its hood back and he drew a sharp breath.  
  
/COUNCIL TIME/  
  
Aragorn, the hobbits, Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf, and Boromir filtered into the council ring along with the other representatives of their races. But someone was already sitting in the council ring. A cloaked and hooded bent figure. Who was this person? No one knew.  
  
They sat there waiting, but Elrond did not come. He was late. Finally, after ten minutes, someone suggested that this was a waste of time and an insult to themselves and their people.  
  
At that moment, Elrond strode in. "I apologize for the wait," he said swiftly. "Urgent matters arose that I had to attend to. I hope that you will forgive me."  
  
The other members of the council nodded. Names and lineage was said, and then Elrond looked around and began the council. "Now, as you all know, we are here to discuss a new evil that has arisen. It is more dangerous than Sauron himself. This evil does not have a weakness, like the ring, and this being is the one that was Sauron's master, and taught him all he knew. This is an immediate danger to Middle Earth. What is to be done?"  
  
"Gondor will rise to your aid!" Boromir cried, as he swiftly stood. "We will offer all that we can to destroy this new evil!"  
  
"Fool," came a voice. Everyone looked to see who had spoken. Suddenly Pippin realized it.  
  
"It's the cloaked man," he whispered to Merry. Everyone looked at the person.  
  
"You can not defeat this evil by strength of arms alone. There is much more here that you do not see."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose an old man like you can see it?" Boromir asked scathingly. The figure stood up abruptly.  
  
"Do not insult my intelligence, man," The figure hissed. "I can see much more than you and I know much more. And don't EVER dare call me one of the race of men again!" The figure roared as the cloak was thrown back. Boromir stopped and stared at the person standing in front of him. He was absolutely and completely speechless.  
  
For the figure standing in front of him was no man. In fact, it was a woman. A woman with hair the color of liquid gold, and eyes the color of the stormy sea. But those eyes. Those eyes were dull. A flicker of light had appeared in them, but now they were dull once again. She was slim and slightly shorter than Boromir himself. All in all, she was beautiful, but it was a sad beauty. A great feeling of hopelessness was around her. She wore a gown that was made of a light, sea green color. It was low cut around the neck, and he sleeves were wide. It flowed down her waist, and drifted slightly on the ground. She was barefoot, but it was summer so it did not matter. Her hair was pulled back into a long loose braid that was fastened by a brooch. Around her waist was a girdle of silver, braided leaves, and a circlet of silver set with an emerald adorned her head. Lastly, she wore a beautiful necklace. It was akin to the Evenstar Pendant, but it was slightly different. It was a falcon, its wings were spread and in its talons, there was a sword that was set with another emerald for the pommel stone. It was beautiful, along with the woman who wore it.  
  
"I-I did not know!" Boromir stammered, as he tried to regain his composure.  
  
Elrond smiled. "Meet the final member of our council, Calandria Rayearth."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
There! Finally! Chapter 3 is up! Hope ya liked it! Thanks for the previous reviews, and REVIEW SOME MORE! Thanks! 


	4. The decision

What's up? There was Chapter 3, now here comes Chapter 4. Hope you like it, and R&R! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, but I do own Calandria. Yay!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Boromir turned his eyes to Elrond. "Calandria. Rayearth? Who is this person? Why is she here? What purpose-"  
  
"Hold your tongue," Calandria said, scornfully. "All will be made clear in due time. Until then, you will only hear what you need to."  
  
The young woman turned to face the council. "This new evil," she began, "Is much more dangerous than you can comprehend. Sauron was only a servant to this power, he was a copy, a cheap imitation."  
  
Murmurs ran around the council ring, and many looked fearful. Then Legolas spoke. "How can you be so sure of this eminent doom?" he asked. "We have seen signs of a new evil in Mordor, but there has not been any clue as to what is stirring the evil."  
  
Calandria turned her piercing gray-blue eyes on him. Legolas drew back, for a moment, but those eyes seemed to draw him in. They were beautiful, yet sad.  
  
Elrond answered for her. "This evil has a new name. It is Zakyrian which, as many of you know, means 'demon' in elvish. But, other than that, not much is known about it."  
  
Aragorn spoke. "Have spies been sent? Have messengers been sent? What can we do to gain more information?"  
  
"All precautions have been taken," Elrond reassured. "However, we still have extremely little information on this strange presence. We do not know how to defeat it, or where the power is to destroy it. True, it has made no move, but it is biding its time."  
  
"There is one thing that can defeat it," a voice came. Once again, everyone turned. It was Calandria that had spoken. "The staffs of the Cara Fae."  
  
With that, the council went into an uproar. Men were shouting, dwarves were arguing, and the elves were crying out. Gandalf sighed, along with Elrond. But then he turned his eyes to Calandria.  
  
Meanwhile, Merry and Pippin were just looking confused. Frodo was the one to restore order.  
  
"Who are the Cara Fae?" his sweet, piping voice called out. "And what are the staffs?"  
  
The noise gradually died down. Elrond looked at him. "I suppose Frodo, that the best person to tell you about that would be a Cara Fae himself."  
  
"But that's rubbish!" Gimli roared. "Everyone knows that the Cara Fae were just legend."  
  
"No!" one of the elves cried. "The Cara Fae were not legend! They were as real as we are, but they all died millennia ago!"  
  
"You are both sadly mistaken," Calandria said, quietly. "The Cara Fae are still alive, but there are hardly any left."  
  
"How can you be sure of that?" Aragorn asked, curiously.  
  
"I should know," Cala stated. "After all, I am a Cara Fae myself." But, this time, instead of noise and arguing, there was absolute silence.  
  
"That's not possible," Legolas breathed. But in his heart and in the hearts of the others they knew it was true.  
  
"What is a Cara Fae?" Frodo persisted.  
  
Calandria turned towards him. "The Cara Fae are a race of people that have been around since the elder days. Their purpose is to guard and protect the earth. Each would be in charge of a specific element. Those Cara Fae were divided into five clans. They are, Wind, Water, Fire, Earth, and Darkness."  
  
"How many of you are left?" Gimli asked eagerly. "And can you rise up as the legends say and fight-"  
  
"Stop!" Calandria snapped. "There are FIVE of us left! And we can no longer fight like we used to be able to. But that is not what we are supposed to be talking about. The only way to defeat Zakyrian is with the staffs of the Cara Fae."  
  
"I thought they were all destroyed," Gandalf asked.  
  
"No," Calandria whispered. "They are still here, somewhere. There are legends that tell how to find them once again. But I believe the easiest way to find them would be to go to Mordor. Zakyrian is most likely searching for them since they can bring about his demise.  
  
"What guardian are you?" Pippin asked.  
  
Calandria turned towards him. "I am an earth guardian," she said softly. "Or maybe I should say I was."  
  
"Enough of this!" Boromir yelled. "We are to believe and rely on fairy tales to destroy this new evil? I think not!"  
  
"But this is not just your decision, Boromir," Elrond reproved. "What do the rest of you say?"  
  
"Well," Legolas began slowly, "The Cara Fae are real enough, if Calandria is to be believed. Therefore, the staffs must be also."  
  
"We agree with the elf!" Gimli roared for his dwarves.  
  
"It seems to be the wisest choice of action," Aragorn said carefully. "But, who shall search for these staffs, and how shall they find them?"  
  
"I believe Calandria," Gandalf said, simply.  
  
Merry and Pippin both nodded violently. But Frodo wasn't so sure. "How can we know if the staffs still exist? The Cara Fae must have been around for ages. So, how do we know they aren't destroyed."  
  
"I can answer that," Calandria said as she turned towards Frodo. "The staffs are for the Cara Fae, but they were not made by the Cara Fae. They were a gift from the gods, so we could protect Middle Earth and all that is on it."  
  
"I see," Frodo nodded slowly. "But still, how can we get them if they are in Mordor?"  
  
"We will find a way," Aragorn said with a small smile. Frodo was always so down to earth. He had been very cautious since his finger had been bitten off.  
  
The others, including Boromir agreed. A party was to be sent to find the five staffs of the Cara Fae. But who would be sent? That was still a problem.  
  
But, there were two who were ready for a new adventure. "We'll go!" Merry and Pippin chorused together. Elrond's head swiftly turned.  
  
"You will go on another dangerous venture?" he asked them skeptically.  
  
"Yes!" Merry cried. "Of course we are ready for a new adventure!"  
  
Aragorn smiled. "And I will accompany them on this quest."  
  
Legolas hesitated only for an instant. "Once again, my friends," he said, "You have my bow."  
  
Gimli hopped up and brought his axe with him. "I can't let these two young hobbits get in the sort of trouble they got into last time." He smiled.  
  
Gandalf arose. "This quest affects all of Middle Earth once again. I will do all I can to help you."  
  
Frodo watched his friends stand together. "I will help again," he said. "I cannot watch my friends walk away without me."  
  
Boromir frowned. "I will help," he said, "Though I do not like the idea. But Gondor will see it done."  
  
Elrond sighed. "There are only eight, where there used to be nine."  
  
Calandria had been watching. Now, she reached behind her chair and pulled out a beautiful sword, that had an emerald set as the pommel stone. It matched her pendant. "It would be nine once again, if you would allow it," she said quietly.  
  
Elrond watched her. "Very well," he said gently. "The nine of you shall travel to find the staffs."  
  
"We're the Fellowship of the Staffs!" Pippin sang out happily. Merry whacked him, and laughed.  
  
Elrond smiled. "You shall set out from Rivendell in three days time."  
  
To be continued  
  
There! How did you like chapter 4? Next up, they set out on the quest! Thanks for reading. Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!! 


	5. Secrets revealed

Well, thanks to the people who reviewed!  
  
LinaPhoenixLP: Thanks so much!  
  
Soccer-Bitch: Thanks for the encouraging review! Updating ASAP!  
  
Well, here comes Chapter 5! Hope ya like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, but I do own Calandria!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Today is the day we leave," Pippin sang out as Aragorn finished putting the rest of the luggage on their pony.  
  
"Can't you be quiet for five minutes?" Merry asked exasperatedly. "You've been talking non-stop for the last half hour!"  
  
Aragorn smiled. He had forgotten what it had been like, traveling with hobbits. They were always so cheerful, and full of light and song. He turned his head, and caught a glimpse of Arwen. She smiled, and disappeared back into the trees. He watched where she had been a moment, and then turned back to the task at hand.  
  
Calandria handed some of the bags to Aragorn, and turned her head. Her sharp blue eyes watched where Arwen had disappeared. She was still there, hiding in the shadows. Calandria smirked. They were in love. Ha! Love was for fools.  
  
Elrond approached. "Now that you are ready to go on your way, may Valar watch and protect you. Go now! And complete the quest which has been appointed to you!"  
  
And with that, the nine of them turned and set out from Rivendell. Their path was akin to that of the original fellowship of the ring. They were heading towards Lothlorien, to see if Galadriel had any information on the five staffs of the guardians. They were five days into the journey when they came upon their first obstacle.  
  
"A party of orcs swiftly travels this way!" Legolas cried, straining his elvish eyes to the limit. "There are many, too many to be just a roving band!"  
  
Aragorn was swiftly on the alert. "What else can you tell, Legolas?" he asked. "Can you tell how many? What direction are they traveling? Do you have any idea where they are heading for?"  
  
Legolas squinted into the distance. "There are about five hundred, fully armed. They travel on an angle from the path we are taking. They make for an area past Rivendell."  
  
"Do not be troubled," Gandalf said. "Elrond will easily keep them at bay. They will not get much farther than Rivendell. He will take care of them."  
  
"Are you sure Gandalf?" Frodo asked, worriedly. "Perhaps they should pass Rivendell and travel towards the Shire?"  
  
"Gandalf is right," another voice agreed. "Do not underestimate Rivendell's strength. Elrond Halfelven is more powerful than many believe."  
  
Frodo looked at Calandria in surprise. She had hardly spoken at all this whole time they had been together. She mostly followed in the rear, and traveled silently.  
  
"Calandria," Frodo began, but she held up a hand.  
  
"First of all, she said, don't call me Calandria. It takes too long to say and it is tiresome. Call me Cala if you must call me anything. Second, do not worry about Rivendell or the Shire. It is not your place. Other people's burdens are not yours. Do not take on more than you can carry. Lastly, we must find the staffs swiftly and without notice. If Zakyrian even suspects a little danger, there will be more trouble than you will wish to bargain with." She then did something they hadn't seen her do at all. She smiled. "Things will be all right, little one. They always turn out in the end." She turned her head and thought to herself, "After all. I've seen enough years to know that they do."  
  
Frodo was extremely surprised. Not only had she spoken, she had given advice and even smiled! This was turning out to be an eventful day indeed.  
  
Gandalf smiled inwardly. She was beginning to open up. There was more to this girl than met the surface.  
  
"Come," Aragorn commanded. "We cannot tarry here, lest any sign of out presence be made known." The fellowship continued on its way.  
  
Later that evening, they were setting up camp. The hobbits soon had a fire going, and were roasting something over it that smelled extremely good. Pippin was trying to sneak a taste, and Merry ended up chasing him around the campsite. Boromir watched them with a smile on his face. Gimli was sharpening his axe, Legolas was waxing his bow, and Gandalf was sitting smoking his pipe, his face creased in thought.  
  
Frodo walked over across the camp and hesitantly sat down next to Cala. She made no sign that she even noticed his presence. He sat there, unsure of what to do. Finally he got up the nerve to ask, "Cala?"  
  
Her eyes flicked to the side, and met his. Hers were sharp at first, but they dulled when she saw who it was. "Frodo," she answered.  
  
"Cala, why are you so silent?" he asked quickly, glad to get the question out of his mind.  
  
Cala slowly turned towards him. Her eyes were cold, and something unidentifiable was in her face. "Why am I so quiet?" she asked softly. "I have nothing to say."  
  
"Surely you must wish to say something?" Pippin asked, plopping himself down on the opposite side of her, safely out of Merry's reach.  
  
Boromir made a very unwise decision just then. He also joined in the conversation. "Yes," he said. "You have a beautiful voice. Why not use it more often?"  
  
Cala whirled, eyes flashing. "I will talk when I wish, but not on the command of MEN!"  
  
Pippin and Frodo drew back in shocked surprise. "Cala?" Pippin asked hesitantly. "What is wrong? Why are you shouting? What did we say?"  
  
Cala swiftly turned her head. "That is my business and none of yours," she snapped. "Besides, what does it matter?"  
  
Boromir was extremely surprised and more than a little defensive. "Over this whole trip," he began, "you have acted rashly towards the race of men. What have they ever done to you? Gondor in itself has protected the lands and kept them safe from harm. What has the race of men ever done to you?" he asked angrily.  
  
"What has the race of men done to me?" Cala asked in a dangerously soft voice. "What has the race of men done to me? THEY SLAUGHTERED MY PEOPLE, THAT'S WHAT THEY HAVE DONE! They killed them without a second thought; they destroyed our homes, our sanctuaries, that's what! Did you ever wonder why there are so few of us left? THE RACE OF MEN IS THE REASON WHY!" she shouted.  
  
There was a deathly silence. "That isn't possible," Boromir said. "That is a lie! Men would never slaughter an innocent race without good reason. Liar!"  
  
"Don't EVER call me a liar again, you young fool!" Cala snapped.  
  
"Young?" Boromir sneered. "Young? I must be at least ten years older than you."  
  
"Fool!" Cala snarled again. "You honestly thought that I was that young. Well that shows how perceptive you mortals are."  
  
"Fine then," Boromir spat. "How old are you?"  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo whispered. While all this had been going on, he had been sneaking over to Gandalf. "Do something, before it comes to a fight!"  
  
"No, Frodo," Gandalf answered. "It will not come to that. Cala won't let it. Just watch and see." Frodo reluctantly turned and watched.  
  
Cala smiled nastily. "I am 33,967 years old. Give or take a few centuries," she said. "Though I must admit, I've been asleep for most of that time."  
  
"That's not possible!" Boromir gasped. "You-you don't look a day over 25!"  
  
Cala smiled again. "Appearances can be deceiving," she said.  
  
Boromir drew back. "So you're immortal," he breathed. "But men did not kill your race! And if they did, tell me why and how."  
  
"Now is not the time for stories," Cala said. "You will learn all in due time, son of men." And to herself she said, "But I do wish I was still gifted with long life."  
  
To be continued.  
  
There! There's chapter 5! Whew! Oh well, R&R PLEASE!!!!!! Next up, the new fellowship runs into some unexpected company! Until then! 


	6. A riddle of amazing proportions

"No! I don't want to do my homework!" *Turns around* Oops! Sorry about that! Anyhow, sorry if the last chapter was a little boring. This one will be more interesting 'k? Now, I want to ask some questions to my readers: Do you like flat out action, or do you prefer a little in between time if you know what I mean. Please R&R and tell me what you think! Now, on with chapter 6!  
  
Disclaimer: Please! Please can I own LOTR! No? NO?! Sheesh, you guys are so suspicious! It's not like I'm going to steal anything. (Except maybe Legolas) *winks*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
That was the end of that discussion. Boromir looked as if he was about to say something, but Aragorn came up behind him, put his hand on his shoulder, and shook his head. Boromir reluctantly took the hint and turned away. The hobbits swiftly moved away from Cala and she closed her eyes as she sat alone.  
  
"Time to eat!" Pippin called out joyfully a little while later. He never seemed to stay depressed long when there was food involved. Of course, it was hard to depress hobbits at any time. They were always so innocent and carefree.  
  
Everyone came around the fire to eat. Everyone that is, except Cala. No one noticed this until they had served all the food. "Hey," Merry noticed, "Where's Cala?" He looked to where she had been seated earlier, and she was not there. There was no sign that she had ever been there. All her things were cleared away and not even the dirt was disturbed. Aragorn and Boromir leapt to their feet.  
  
"Where is she!" Aragorn cried.  
  
"She has gone to betray us!" Boromir snarled. "She has gone to sell us to the enemy. I knew the Cara Fae were only a legend! There never was a race like that!"  
  
"Do not be hasty," Gandalf cautioned as he also rose to his feet. "She is not gone forever, and she would never betray us to the enemy."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Gimli asked. He was standing with his axe in his hands. "I say that we search for her. You never know, even in these peaceful times. Let's bring her back!"  
  
"Peace, Gimli son of Gloin!" Legolas said. "It is obvious that she has not left for good. If she had, she would not have left her pendant hanging from that tree."  
  
"Tree?" asked Gimli. "What tree?"  
  
Legolas laughed. "Sometimes I wonder how all of you can be so blind. But then again, not all are gifted with the sight of the elves." Legolas pointed, and as he did they all saw what they had originally missed. Cala's pendant hung glittering from the branch of a tree near where she had been seated. The emerald in it caught the light, and shone a dark green.  
  
Aragorn walked over and took it off the branch. It lay in his hand, about the size of the Evenstar pendant that hung about his neck. The falcon was done in great detail, and every feather was carefully crafted. The sword looked familiar.Yes! It was the same sword that she wore around her waist. That was it. But there was something wrapped around it.  
  
"Come look at this," he called to the others. They gathered around as he pulled off a tiny scrap of parchment. He began to unroll it, and it proved to be surprisingly long. It had been tightly wrapped indeed. On it was a beautiful light writing that was slim and old-fashioned.  
  
"What does it say, Aragorn?" Pippin asked, since he was too small to see.  
  
Aragorn looked at the parchment for a while and then quietly he began to read. What it said was short, but it wove a spell of silence and mystery about them.  
  
/Clutched in the talons of a falcon fierce, / In the possession of a lady fair, Is the answer to a mystery of ages past Our future will come to there  
  
/A warrior must always have a weapon to wield, / What weapon does a falcon hold? What can be done to stop the enemy? My bite is strong and bold  
  
/I hold a treasure you can plainly see, / But the message is not hidden there Above the soil and the tree My face can be harsh yet fair  
  
/I lend my light in the darkest hours / My children follow across the sky The treasure you can plainly see, Hold it to you, eye to eye  
  
/Then the color of the maiden's hair / Will fall upon your face Remove the treasure from your eye Let the pendant go back to its place  
  
/Then revealed to you the truth will be / Whether you can except it is up to you But be fast and make all haste Only at the height can it be seen true  
  
Aragorn finished reading what was on the parchment, and silence was all that could be heard.  
  
"What in Middle Earth does it mean?" Gimli finally asked, breaking the silence with his gruff voice.  
  
"It's a riddle of some sort," Frodo answered him. "Though as to what it means, I am at a loss."  
  
"As are we all, little one," Boromir agreed.  
  
"Well, if we start at the beginning, maybe we can figure it out?" Pippin suggested.  
  
"Excellent idea, Pip!" Merry agreed. "Let's start thinking!"  
  
"Sure we can start thinking," Pippin swiftly said before anyone could move, "But let's eat first. It's easier to think on a full stomach!"  
  
Aragorn laughed and said, "Another fine idea my friend!"  
  
It was after they had eaten and they were all sitting around the fire puzzling over the riddle. Gandalf was smoking his pipe and then suggested, "Let's start at the beginning of the riddle with the first stanza. 'Clutched in the talons of a falcon fierce, in the possession of a lady fair, is the answer to a mystery of ages past, our future will come to there.' What do you think of that?"  
  
They were all silent for a moment, until Pippin shouted out, "I have it!" His outburst caused everyone to jump about three feet.  
  
"Don't do that Pip!" Merry exclaimed as he held his hand over his heart. "Are you trying to kill us? And what do you have?"  
  
"I have the answer to the first stanza!" Pippin exclaimed happily. "Oh, sorry about scaring you. I didn't intend to."  
  
"Never mind about that," Gimli said impatiently. "What's the answer?"  
  
"Well," Pippin began. "I don't know anything about future and mysteries, but we are talking about the pendant! It says, 'in possession of a lady fair!' That's Cala."  
  
"Yes!" Merry said excitedly. "And now that you've said that, I understand the second stanza!"  
  
"Well out with it, young master!" Boromir smiled.  
  
"What weapon does the falcon hold? It has a sword! And a sword's strike can also be called a 'bite'!"  
  
"Good!" Gandalf approved. "So, we are talking about the falcon's sword. Can we see the pendant, Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn held up the pendant. "Well," he said, "Let's go on to the next stanza. It says, 'I hold a treasure you can plainly see, but the message is not hidden there. Above the soil and the tree, my face can be harsh, yet fair.'"  
  
A smile spread over Boromir's face. He was not about to be outdone. "It's the pommel stone," he said.  
  
"The what?" Pippin asked confusedly.  
  
"The pommel stone," he said again. "See? The emerald is the pommel stone of the sword, and that is the sword's treasure."  
  
"All right!" Merry said. "So, we are talking about the emerald in the sword. But what is 'above the soil and the tree, my face can be harsh yet fair?'"  
  
Legolas had been thinking for a while, and now he smiled. "I think that I can explain that." Aragorn turned to him, and looked questioning.  
  
Legolas pointed above the trees. "What do you see there?" he asked. They all looked. There was nothing except the trees that were silhouetted against the sky, which was a deep, midnight blue color. A few stars were starting to appear, and a newly risen moon hung in the sky.  
  
"The moon!" Aragorn suddenly realized. "It's talking about the moon! Look at the next verse, 'I lend my light in the darkest hours, my children follow across the sky.' The moon comes out at night, the darkest hours. And the children are the stars!"  
  
"Very good Aragorn!" Gandalf smiled. "We will solve this riddle yet."  
  
"Maybe," Frodo said, "But look at the last part of that verse. 'The treasure you can plainly see, hold it to you eye to eye.' What does that mean?"  
  
They were all sitting there pondering the riddle. The moon rose steadily higher in the night sky. No one had any ideas, until Gandalf thought of something. "I believe that I have the answer to this particular part of the riddle," he said. "Aragorn, hold the emerald up to your eye and look through it at the moon."  
  
Aragorn looked at Gandalf strangely, but he did as he was told.  
  
"What do you see?" Legolas asked him.  
  
Aragorn paused for a moment and lowered the pendant from his eye. "Nothing," he said softly. "Nothing at all."  
  
"Damn!" Merry swore. "To come this far and not be able to figure it out! That is not fair!"  
  
Frodo looked at the riddle. "I think I know why it didn't work," he said slowly. "It says here, 'but be fast and make all haste, only at the height can it be seen true.' You can only see whatever it is at the height, whatever that is."  
  
"The height of the moon!" Gimli roared. "We have to look at the moon at its peak!"  
  
"That should be in a few minutes!" Pippin exclaimed. "Nice job, Gimli!"  
  
And so they waited. When the moon had reached its height, Aragorn the pendant back up to his eye. He looked through it, and drew in a sharp breath.  
  
"What is it Aragorn?" Gandalf asked impatiently. "What do you see?"  
  
"Silver."Aragorn said. "But I cannot see it clearly."  
  
"The color of maiden's hair!" Legolas exclaimed. "We must solve the rest of the riddle. Maiden's hair is a type of ivy. It has silver flowers."  
  
"Well, we already know that Aragorn saw silver," Pippin said. "What's next?"  
  
"Remove the treasure from your eye, let the pendant go back to its place," Merry recited. "What does that mean, back to its place?"  
  
"Back to where it was left!" Boromir suddenly realized. Then he looked up. "Make haste," he murmured to himself. Then he understood. "Hurry Aragorn!" he yelled. "You can only see the silver when the moon is at its height! It is starting to fall now!"  
  
Aragorn ran over, and hung the pendant off the tree branch. It swung for a moment, but then the light hit it. A blaze of silver flew over everything, and then it focused on the ground they were silent as they watched the silver stop swirling and come into focus. They saw and understood.  
  
"Then revealed to you the truth will be," Gandalf said quietly.  
  
To be continued.  
  
There! Whew! My longest chapter yet! Hope you liked it and it wasn't too boring. Next chapter coming soon! R&R PLEASE! Thanks! 


End file.
